<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfold You by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913143">Unfold You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [239]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Football, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cody turned sixteen just a few weeks ago, and he has recently found out that there’s only one thing he likes more than drawing and cheap fantasy young adult novels with goofy female main characters and mysterious and dangerous male love interests, and this one thing is dick.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [239]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfold You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>In this specific instance of the universe, Cody attends the same high school as Leo and his friends, which are all football players or related to the team in some way. Following the discovery of the truth about his own sexual orientation, Cody kind of falls into the habit of watching the football players practice, and that leads him to meet with Adam.<br/>Also written for this week's COWT #10, M1, prompt: <i>spokon</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody turned sixteen just a few weeks ago, and he has recently found out that there’s only one thing he likes more than drawing and cheap fantasy young adult novels with goofy female main characters and mysterious and dangerous male love interests, and this one thing is dick.</p><p>The discovery left him a little upset, but not necessarily in a bad way. He wasn’t exactly surprised about it, actually the moment he realized it it felt like a missing piece of the puzzle of his self had finally found the right spot in which to sit. The picture of him was completed at last, and when he looked at himself in the mirror that night he found himself more confident in who he was than he had ever been before.</p><p>The only problem with his newfound new favorite thing is that he’s definitely too excited about finding out about it. Maybe it’s because it just happened, but his levels of sensitivity to the matter are still so elevate that he can scarcely do anything with what he found. He can’t even watch porn, because that invariably makes him unbearably horny – on the painful side of it, meaning he can sport an erection for <i>hours</i> and it tends to become very unpleasant pretty fast – and being horny leads him to jerking off, which he also cannot do, because he’s much too noisy when he does it.</p><p>He tried a few times, because he couldn’t help himself, but every time he tried his parents came knocking at his door, worriedly asking him if he had a stomachache. An extremely embarrassing experience that he decided never to repeat.</p><p>Since then, therefore, he’s been living a chaste and pure life, revolving around the concepts of abstinence and self-deprivation. He doesn’t even allow himself to fantasize, because the moment he stops controlling his thoughts his body reacts in unprecedented, violent ways.</p><p>The only thing he allows himself to do is go watch the football team practice after school. He goes there and sits down on the bleachers, as far up high as he possibly can, opens his sketchbook on his lap and starts drawing, portraying the boys – naked, dressed up, wet and dry, faceless or not, however they might come. Through drawing, he exorcises excitement, so he can give himself something, just a little something to go by, or else, he suspects, he’s going to die before he gets his high school diploma.</p><p>Today seems no different than any other day: after classes are over, he puts his hoodie on, grabs his sketchbook and climbs the bleachers up to the last row, sitting down and crossing his legs. He props the open sketchbook up on his knee and starts drawing, getting lost in the lines he traces with graphite on white paper. </p><p>He tries not to concentrate on any player in particular – that usually makes it much too personal and he ends up getting horny. If he sees all players like an indistinct mass, it’s harder to fantasize. The moment he singles out one person in particular, that’s when he’s lost – he starts thinking about their features, their movements, he starts imagining what they would taste like, how they would kiss, if they would touch him underneath his clothes or not, and when that happens Cody loses his mind, starts getting horny and must run to the toilet where he just puts his head under the freezing water for as long as it takes for his erection to drop.</p><p>He tries to avoid that – it’s very unpleasant.</p><p>He just draws faceless people wiping sweat off their pecs, or headless players in the act of contrasting one another. It’s soothing, it gives him peace for a couple of hours. It’s a very precious coping mechanism, for him.</p><p>Which is why, when Adam Walker gestures him to come down to the first row, Cody feels like he’s going to die.</p><p>Adam is the quarterback here at McKinley High School. He’s blonde and gorgeous, tall and muscular, extremely easygoing but also a very good kid too. He’s got an unbroken record of A+ and, besides being an amazing footballer and very gifted leader for the team, he’s also an incredibly talented artist. The classic person Cody would hate if he could hate anybody. And also if he didn’t feel so magnetically attracted towards him.</p><p>Despite his prestigious position at the top of the school’s food chain, Adam’s anything but aloof and distant. He always says hi back to anyone who greets him and he usually greets people first anyway, whoever they might be. Cody remembers having been greeted by him a few times during their years in the same school, and it never felt forced, it never felt as though Adam did it for any specific reason that wasn’t simply saying hi. He is the kind of person of which it’s impossible to say he might have malicious intentions – he probably doesn’t have one mean bone in his entire body, which makes him even more unbelievably perfect.</p><p>Cody has no idea what a similar person might want from him, and so, when Adam calls him again and gestures him down, he points his own index finger at himself to make sure Adam really means to address <i>him</i>.</p><p>To which Adam laughs, throwing his head back as his drenched-with-sweat blonde short waves bounce because of his movement. “You see anyone else around here?” he asks rhetorically, and then, to make sure Cody knows he’s not joking, he adds “Yes, you. Come down here.”</p><p>“Um… okay,” Cody swallows and closes his sketchbook to carry it with himself. He climbs down the bleachers, his hoodie hiding out his body and half of his face, his backpack swinging down one of his shoulders. When he gets face to face with Adam, he decides to keep his eyes low so that he doesn’t have to meet his. “Hi,” he says weakly, not knowing what else to say – or to do with himself.</p><p>“Hi,” Adam smiles brightly, “How are you?”</p><p>“Um…” Cody blushes a little and looks anywhere but him, “Fine? I guess?”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Adam asks patiently.</p><p>“I’m a little bit confused...” Cody admits, swallowing, “I wasn’t expecting you to speak to me.”</p><p>Adam chuckles and leans against the banister separating them. “I got curious,” he says, “You’ve been sitting there for days, so I was wondering who he is. I thought I’d ask you.”</p><p>Cody blinks as his brain low-key explodes. Adam noticed him sitting there every day. He <i>noticed</i>. Perhaps now he thinks he’s crazy. Or creepy. Or God knows what. “You… you wanted to ask me who I was?” he asks, tentatively.</p><p>Adam laughs again. “I know who you are. You’re Cody Petersen, right? You came in second last year, for that art contest. Your drawing was very beautiful.”</p><p>Cody blushes again, more vividly, this time, tilting his head forward and letting his hood and his bangs cover his embarrassed expression. “You remember…?”</p><p>“I tend to remember direct rivals,” Adam grins, and Cody looks back up again in a rush.</p><p>“I-- I could never rival with you!” he hastens to say.</p><p>Adam laughs again and Cody wonders how is it possible that all that laughing doesn’t make him feel mocked. </p><p>“I think you have good intuition,” he says with a nonchalant shrug, “You’ve got eye for perspective and you use colors to speak. I liked that drawing a lot, I’m not making this up. I’d like to see more.”</p><p>Cody bites at his bottom lip in a panic, clutching at his sketchbook. If Adam asks him to see it, he has no idea what he’s going to answer. He will probably just throw it away or set fire to it. Luckily, Adam seems to understand that would be too much, and doesn’t mention it.</p><p>“Anyway,” he says instead, “I didn’t wanna ask who <i>you</i> were. I’m curious about who is it that you like.”</p><p>Cody chokes on his own breath and starts coughing, bringing a hand to his throat and opening his eyes wide to stare at him. “What?!” he squeals in a strangled, nosy voice. “No-- No one!”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Adam smirks, no doubt amused by his reaction, “Why else would you come here every day? There must be someone you like in the team. Who is he? Come on, you can tell me, I won’t tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die!”</p><p>“No, no!” Cody shakes his head vehemently, his hair flying all around, “I’m-- I’m serious, there’s no one I like.” Then he looks down, blushing again. “No one in particular, I mean.”</p><p>To that, Adam doesn’t answer right away. He takes his time and then chuckles softly, and the sound seems to wrap Cody up like a blanket, leaving him all warm and tingly.</p><p>“Okay,” he says, “I believe you. Listen, we’re almost done here. Can you stay around a few more minutes? I’ve gotta get back but I wanna talk to you.”</p><p>Cody looks back up at him, holding his breath for a moment. “About…?” he asks curiously.</p><p>Adam offers him a sly grin. “You’ll have to stick around if you wanna know,” he says. Then he simply turns around and goes back to the field when the coach, Mr. Anderson, calls out his name.</p><p>Cody just collapses on the first seat he finds, his legs weak and trembling. He has no idea what just happened. How could Adam Walker notice him, <i>why</i> did he notice him, why did he decide to speak to him, what was that about wanting to know if there was someone he liked? He feels his blood pump in his veins, pushed by the violent beat of his heart, and he unsuccessfully tries to get his body back in control, but it’s quite hard. He has no idea how to deal with this, and now Adam asked him to wait for him after practice is over, because he wants to speak with him. To tell him <i>what</i>?!</p><p>Cody realizes that if he doesn’t do something to calm himself he’s going to have a heart attack. So he closes his eyes and tries to breathe. Then he opens his sketchbook and starts drawing absent-mindedly. He sketches something out in a rush, as though he wanted to get some sort of virus out of his system, and he’s not exactly surprised when, upon finishing his sketch, he finds out he’s been drawing Adam all along. He sighs deeply, holding his head in his hands for a while. “I’m pathetic...” he whines, closing his sketchbook once again and putting his pencil away, “He just spoke to me and I’m already spiraling. Ridiculous.”</p><p>He could, he figures, just leave. Adam asked him to stay, but perhaps he doesn’t want to. Maybe he could find himself something better to do (though he doubts there could be anything better in the world than spending some time with Adam Walker). Or he could just go home and draw some more. He could come up with an excuse, say he wasn’t feeling very well, that he was behind on his homework, whatever, really.</p><p>But he’s still there when coach Anderson blows the whistle and tells everybody practice is over and they can leave. He’s still there, and he’s not planning on leaving anytime soon.</p><p>“Pathetic,” he mutters to himself as he watches the team leave the field. They must be all headed for the locker room, he guesses. To take a shower and change. He finds himself licking his lips and he manages to stop his thoughts one second before they drift into the wet dreams region. He’d slap himself if he didn’t fear to make a fool out of himself. That’s just ridiculous, he’s out of control. He’s sixteen, not twelve, he should have some damn decency! But he doesn’t, it’s obvious, since the moment he’s left alone with himself he starts fantasizing about the whole football team inviting him to the locker room for a tour, to show him the steamy sauna, the slippery showers and-- oops, how did that soap bar ever get on the floor? Let me just bend over a second to fetch it-- oh, Adam, what are you doing…?</p><p>“Must be very entertaining,” Adam says, once again leaning on the banister and looking at him with pretty amused eyes.</p><p>“Uh-- what?!” Cody puts his feet back on the ground, focusing on him and turning red like a streetlight.</p><p>“The movie you’re playing in your head,” Adam chuckles, “You seemed <i>very</i> caught up in it.”</p><p>“I-- I wasn’t playing any movie,” Cody lies, too embarrassed at his own ridiculousness to even think about admitting that he was indeed. “Have you been here long?”</p><p>“Nah,” Adam smiles, “A few seconds. Did <i>you</i> wait too long?”</p><p>“Oh-- no,” Cody shakes his head, “I didn’t even notice.”</p><p>“I bet,” Adam smirks. Then he pats on the banister with one hand and moves away from it, “Come with me.”</p><p>Cody stands up, but then hesitates, concerned. “...Where to?”</p><p>Adam stops halfway through his first step away and grins. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>“I-- I don’t know you that well.”</p><p>Adam chuckles and turns back towards him, offering him an honest smile. “You’re adorable, you know?” he says.</p><p>It’s so sudden Cody’s brain melts just a little. He swallows, looking down. “Don’t… don’t say so,” he says in the weakest of voices.</p><p>Adam chuckles again and offers him his hand. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” he says, “I just wanna show you something.”</p><p>“What is it?” Cody asks, uncertainly reaching out for Adam’s hand.</p><p>Adam grins again, a smile so confident and playful Cody knows he should be worried about it. “I asked you <i>if</i> you trusted me, but that was the wrong question. Now I’m asking you <i>to</i> trust me. Can you?”</p><p>And Cody can. He definitely can. Despite his worries, against all self-preservation instincts. This boy, no matter how handsome, no matter how renown for his honesty, could be leading him into whatever kind of trap, could want to do anything to him. But just because of that smile he could follow him. He will follow him. He’s doing it.</p><p>Adam leads him through the field and towards the huge building towering over it. Cody’s heart is beating so fast he can barely hear the boy speak, which is embarrassing, because he’s forced to answer with unconvinced “uh-uh”s and “yeah”s without even knowing what the hell Adam’s talking about, silently praying he doesn’t choose to ask him any question.</p><p>Then they’re inside, and for a second Cody thinks Adam’s just gonna lead him towards the exit and out of the school. Maybe he just wants to go for a walk, or keep him company on his way home.</p><p>But no – that’s not what’s happening here. Adam takes a sudden turn to the left and leads him straight towards the locker room. Cody asks himself – is this really happening? Am I really gonna make this happen?</p><p>Then he stops asking himself anything altogether, because they’re in the locker room and he can’t even breathe. That’s a place he could only imagine before, the stage of so many of his fantasies a part of him had started to believe it probably didn’t even exist. But here it is in all its glory – the wide square room, the two parallel benches right in the middle of it, the lockers in two rows covering the left and right walls and at the end of the room an area dedicated to massage and preparation, with two tables, a tub to be filled with iced water to cool down and the entrance to the shower room. </p><p>Cody swallows, looking around. The place smells of male bath foam and a little bit of sweat. It shamefully makes his mouth water, and as he clutches his tiny fists down his sides he hopes Adam won’t notice, but of course he does.</p><p>Cody feels him come closer and place both hands on his shoulders, leaning into him from behind. “I can see what you’re thinking through your eyes,” he chuckles. There’s no mockery in his tone. “You’re transparent.”</p><p>“I-- I’m not thinking about anything,” he lies. His brain is crowded with fantasies of all kinds, and all of them include Adam bending him over in some corner of his room and doing unspeakable things to him. His body’s starting to rebel, fighting against his self-control, and part of him wants to escape this situation, because it’s uncomfortable, but another part of him, perhaps the biggest, desperately wants to stay.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, princess,” Adam says, whispering against his ear and then leaving a soft kiss at the base of his neck, which is so surprising and yet so anticipated it makes him shiver. “I’m not sure you were watching me all the time, but you <i>do</i> like me.”</p><p>“I-- I don’t even know you,” Cody protests, trying not to give in too soon, trying to keep himself together, but his excuse sounds trite and lame, and not just because he already used it to know avail.</p><p>“Mmh,” Adam cradles him a little in his arms, making him swing right and left on the spot, “Normally, I would say the same. I know it might be hard for you to believe it, right now,” he chuckles, pressing himself against him and allowing him to feel his erection against his own ass, “But I usually don’t get horny with just anyone. Actually, I usually don’t get horny, period. I don’t have a very active sex drive,” he admits light-heartedly, “But… something about you caught my eye, and now I can’t stop thinking about you. The things I’d do to you...” he adds in a softer voice, “How I just wanna lay you down on one of these benches and push your legs up in the air… make you show me that little hole of yours...” he breathes heavily against his skin and Cody moans, squirming uncontrollably, “I bet it’s tight and pink and so damn cute… do you wanna show me?”</p><p>“It’s-- it’s embarrassing,” Cody answers, squeezing his eyes and then covering his face with both hands, “I don’t know how you can even ask that.”</p><p>Adam chuckles and covers his neck in light kisses. “I’m fucking horny and I don’t feel the need to hide anything from you,” he answers, “I think in these kind of things the more honest you are the best it’s gonna be. It actually works for everything. Honesty repays you with more honesty.” He stops for a second, to take a long, lusty lick at Cody’s neck. “And I’m hoping you honestly tell me you want this too.”</p><p>Cody moans, tilting his head and trying to hide his face away so that Adam can’t see how ridiculously embarrassed he is. He’s so hard his tight panties are hurting him, and Adam’s hands and lips running all over his skin are driving him crazy. “I… I don’t know what to answer,” he whines.</p><p>He feels Adam chuckle lightly against him, and he’s ready to let this boy do whatever he wants to him. He’s ripe for the taking, he thinks he’s waited enough. He’s ready.</p><p>“Just say yes,” Adam whispers, and Cody nods.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Adam makes him turn around and finally kisses him. His lips are soft and he knows how to use them, he’s confident, in control, his tongue moves slowly, searching for Cody’s, caressing it, inviting it. Cody parts his lips and lets him explore his mouth freely, loving every second of it, whimpering every time Adam parts to give him an instant of rest before kissing him again.</p><p>He barely notices it when Adam leads him to the benches and helps him sit down. They straddle the bench and keep kissing for a while, but Adam’s hands are already telling a different story, they touch him everywhere, above his clothes first, underneath then. His fingers are warm and curious and Cody feels the urge to mirror his gestures with his own hands, and so he raises his arms, places his hands on Adam’s chest, touches him through his t-shirt and then skin against skin. He’s smooth and toned and Cody can’t resist opening his eyes and taking a look at him, hoping Adam won’t notice. But Adam’s already looking at him, smirking smugly, and Cody can’t even find that smirk unpleasant. He pouts a little, but that only makes Adam chuckle in a way that makes him even more handsome to his eyes, and what else can he do facing something like that? He lets himself go, decides not to think anymore. What use is thinking if your brain isn’t working anyway?</p><p>Adam invites him to lie down on his back on the bench and Cody does it nonchalantly, closing his eyes and breathing out in relief. Every inch of his body is burning and the only thing he aches for is release. When Adam starts peeling his clothes off him Cody feels more liberated than he ever felt in his life, and for the first time since he found out that he was gay he takes a second to truly reproach himself for self-negating such an intense pleasure.</p><p>There’s nothing wrong with this. There can be nothing wrong in something that feels so heavenly good. And yes, it’s casual, inconsequential, random, and Adam probably won’t even look at him ever again after they’re done, but why should he? Sex doesn’t necessarily have to mean anything other than two people sharing a moment of pleasure, two people feeling good together.</p><p>Adam smiles at him, feeling him tense and ready. He touches him lightly and Cody moans, squirming and offering his naked body to him as shamelessly as he possibly can. “You feel okay?” Adam asks.</p><p>Cody nods quickly. “Yes. Please, don’t stop,” he moans.</p><p>Adam smirks and places himself between Cody’s legs, his knees pointed against the bench. He unbuttons his pants and bares his cock, Cody looks at him and lets out a desperate moan at the mere sight of its shaft – long, graceful, marble hard. He wants to touch him so much, and at the same time he’s so embarrassed he never could. So he lets Adam do all the work, and Adam complies, skillfully and carefully as expected of him. He aligns their cocks and starts rubbing them together, and Cody puts a hand over his own mouth to silence his moans, that echo through the huge, empty room making this seem even dirties than it already is.</p><p>Their dicks slide against one another, slick and shiny and wet with pre-come, and Cody looks at them move in synchronicity, firmly held in the warm embrace of Adam’s fingers, and then the mere sight fires him up, and he squeezes his eyes shut, but the moment he does he misses staring at them, so he opens them up again, and Adam chuckles as he notices his confusion, and Cody doesn’t feel anything but inexpressibly grateful about all of this.</p><p>And then he feels a switch turn on inside of him, he tenses and he lets out a strangled whimper as he comes suddenly, squirting all over Adam’s fingers and his own stomach. He breathes heavily, opening his eyelids, looking at Adam through a thick veil of messy pleasure.</p><p>“Oh… Oh God,” he pants, blushing furiously, “I’m-- I’m so sorry.”</p><p>But Adam just smiles and leans into him. He gives him a little peck on his lips and then starts stroking himself with Cody’s come, spreading it up and down his shaft, making himself slick.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he whispers then, using his already messy fingers to gently touch his opening, slowly stretching it open, “Now, once again. But slower.”</p><p>His words drip like honey right down Cody’s spine, and just like that he’s hard again. And once again ready.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>